bigbrotherpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Redemption
'Big Brother Pokemon: Redemption' Big Brother Pokemon: Redemption ''is the fifth game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Planning began in May and invitations were sent to returnees June 1st. This game featured contestants who had previously played in the series and were deemed deserving of a second chance. '''The season premiered on June 16th, 2017'. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbredemption' . 'Hosts' 'The Twists' *'Decisions, Decisions': The twenty houseguests were tasked with deciding whether they would prefer to compete for one of four prizes or abstain. If at least fifteen out of the twenty houseguests decided to compete for prizes, then a secret war room would be unleashed and a polarizing twenty first houseguest would eventually enter the game. Ten out of the twenty houseguests decided to compete for prizes and as a result the war room was not activated. *'Back to Basics': After four heavily twist filled seasons, it was announced that this season would contain almost exclusively the traditional Big Brother format with no season long twists that would impact the game in an effort to give the houseguests true redemption. *'Redemption': On Day 1 it was announced that just because someone evicted, their chance at redemption is not necessarily over. More details would be announced later in the season. On Day 30 it was announced that the first nine evictees Julia, Christian, Nicolas, Ari, Josh, Zack, Victor and Bridgette would all compete for re-entry into the game with immunity for the week. *'Lightning Round': It was announced on Day 17, that there would be another eviction in just one more day. As a part of a redemption twist, the houseguests all sent in target lists and all competed for the Power of Veto. On call, the events for one week were all played out based solely off of scores and a target list, taking away all of the decision making from the houseguests. *'Double Eviction': At the start of Week 7 it was announced that there would be three nominations made and at the end of the week the two houseguests with the most votes to evict would be leaving. *'Hidden Power': There was a power hidden in the blog's HTML code Week 1 and Bridgette found it. The power was the ''Golden Jigglypuff which allowed the user to give themselves immunity before nominations were made for the week. She ultimately decided to use it during Week 7. *'Final Three': The Final Redemption Twist for the season was that the season would conclude with a Final Three facing the jury vote opposed to a Final Two. There would be a ten person jury voting to help select the winner. 'Houseguests' 'Voting History' Notes *'Note 1': Bridgette used her Silver Power of Veto to save Andie from eviction. Owen then renominated Christian in his place. *'Note 2': After the Veto Ceremony, Owen played his Coup D'Etat on himself and Rhone and then nominated Andie and Nicolas for eviction. *'Note 3': Only thirteen votes were cast at eviction since Owen played the Coup and since Rhone did not send in an eviction vote. *'Note 4': This week was played out as a Lightning Round based exclusively off of target list and pre-played games. *'Note 5': Since Logan did not vote, there were only eleven votes to evict instead of twelve. *'Note 6': Bridgette played her Golden Jigglypuff power which allowed her to be immune for the week and as a result she could not be nominated or evicted. *'Note 7': This week was announced as a Double Eviction where three nominees would be named and two houseguests would be leaving at the end of the week. Houseguests casted votes to evict and the two houseguests with the most votes to evict would be evicted. *'Note 8': Ruthie used her Emerald Power of Veto to save Ashley from eviction. As the nominee left on the block, Bridgette named Jacob as the replacement nomination, leaving them both as final nominees. *'Note 9': On Day 30 it was announced that the first nine evictees would be competing for a place back in the game. Victor won the competition and re-entered the game with immunity. 'Weekly History' Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Coup D'Etat Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 'Statistics' Competition Wins *Dom - 4 *Ruthie - 3 *Nicole - 2 *Owen - 2 *Victor - 2 *Zack - 2 *Bridgette - 1 *Christian - 1 *Rhea - 1 *Rhone - 1 HOH Wins *Ruthie - 2 *Dom - 1 *Nicole - 1 *Owen - 1 *Rhea - 1 *Rhone - 1 *Victor - 1 *Zack - 1 Power of Veto Wins *Dom - 3 *Bridgette - 1 *Christian - 1 *Nicole - 1 *Owen - 1 *Ruthie - 1 *Zack - 1 Times Nominated *Andie - 4 *Bridgette - 3 *Emily - 3 *Ari - 2 *Ashley - 2 *Rhone - 2 *Victor - 2 *Christian - 1 *Dom - 1 *Jacob - 1 *Josh - 1 *Julia - 1 *Kaitlyn - 1 *Nicole - 1 *Nicolas - 1 *Owen - 1 *Rhea - 1 *Zack - 1 Votes Cast Against *Julia - 15 *Bridgette - 13 *Andie - 11 *Ari - 9 *Christian - 9 *Emily - 9 *Kaitlyn - 7 *Nicolas - 7 *Rhone - 7 *Josh - 6 *Zack - 5 *Jacob - 3 *Victor - 3 'Alliances' *'TBA' - TBA 'Trivia' *This is the first all returnee season. *This is the first season to have more females than other genders in the cast. *This is the first season where someone did not cast a vote to evict.